kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Yanagi
is a servant of the Shiratori family. Her responsibilities seem to focus in the daily care of Urara Shiratori and she is the one who drives her from and to school. Character Overview Appearance Yanagi has short hair with one side over her head similar to a comb-over. She wears a suit. Personality Yanagi has a by-the-book attitude and does her job dutifully. She also listens to her superiors very well. But when things go wrong she tends to panic, like when hearing that Urara did something wrong. Abilities Yanagi has good supervising skills as she was entrusted by Shotaro Shiratori to oversee the latest construction plan. Character History Heart of Jupiter Arc Keima's Third Attempt Yanagi was shown to drive Urara to school. She wished Urara best of luck as the latter laments that the elementary school is no place for an adult. Later, Yanagi, while overseeing the construction site, tried to tell Urara to go back to school. Urara then told the steward to tell her grandfather to stop this construction as Yanagi said that it would cause problems if it is not constructed. Urara then threw a tantrum and wanted Yanagi to stop it but Yanagi sighed and tried to clam down Urara. Yanagi then saw Urara having her mother's four-year old basket and told her not to use it. However, Urara, now even more enraged, ran off into the construction zone as Yanagi quickly issued an order to find Urara. Yanagi and a worker later located Urara but Urara had been taken away by another person and was gone when they reached there. She was further angered when Urara and the said person pored mortar on her and had to wash it off. Nevertheless, Yanagi managed to get Urara back to school. However, Yanagi received a call from the school soon after and rushed to the school and asked the teacher if Urara really "sexually *****" Keima. She then quickly apologized to Keima and quickly called Urara's grandfather about this incident. Yanagi then told the teacher that her boss wants to see Keima and Urara (much to Urara's joy) and drives both of them to the Shiratori household. At the place, Yanagi told them that the president will be there shortly but by nightfall, she only apologized to Keima and repeated her words. She also told Keima that his mother had arrived as Urara and Keima went off when Yanagi dozed off much later. After that, Yanagi woke up and was shocked and rushed everywhere to find Urara. Luckily, Urara's grandfather was there and he told Yanagi and Urara to leave first since he needs to talk to Keima. Yanagi then let Urara take a bath first. Urara then said that she usually took one after her meal as Yanagi asked if Urara really did what was in the magazine. Urara said that Keima stopped her in the end as she heaved a sigh of relieve. Yanagi then said that Urara is the treasure of the Shiratori household and was soon told to join Urara in the bath as well. Keima's Fourth Attempt After the time-revert, Yanagi was shown to be searching for Urara again, and later, near the pond, she saw Mio and Yui throwing rocks in the pond. She asked if they saw Urara which duo tells her that Urara must be somewhere else since they were playing hide and seek. Before leaving, Yanagi told the two girls to not throw rocks in the pond since the carp will be affected. A while later, Yanagi went to the private car-park and noticed Morita, (the Aoyama household Chauffeur) and Okamoto (the Goidou family butler) smoking. She asked if they've seen Urara which Okamoto responded that she should be playing with the other two girls since they haven't played together for a while, and Morita claims that it's not his matter to look for them since he is just a Chauffeur. Morita and Okamoto then joked around, saying that she might as well be Urara's real mother after seeing her being serious in taking care of Urara so much. This caused Yanagi to blush and tells them to stop while going elsewhere for her search. During her search she finds a boy and wonders how he got on the property. The boy tries to pass himself off as Kei an alien but Yanagi remembers him as one of Urara's classmates and drags him off. The boy suddenly pokes her in the butt causing her to let go and then he runs off with her in pursuit. When she finally caught him she suddenly saw Urara as an adult which shocked her into dropping Kei in her arms hard before fainting herself. The next morning, she served Shotaro Shiratori tea with nata de coco before taking her leave. Present Time Yanagi calls Shotaro telling him that she couldn't get to Yui due to her mother sending her to a nunnery and that Kanon was still in a five hour recording session. Shotaro tells her to do everything she can to get them. Later, using her friendship with Okamoto, she was able to find Yui. She then called in a bomb threat to the TV station so she can sneak Kanon out. She then called Shotaro and reported that she has the two en route. When Yui asked her what's wrong, Yanagi apologizes to the two of them but tells them that they need their power. Relationships Urara Shiratori True to her job, Yanagi is very familiar and knows Urara very well, be it positive or negative traits. This is very evident since she is familiar with Urara's crocodile tears but nevertheless, shows great respect for Urara. Okamoto & Morita As all three were servants to their respective families, who were friendly with each other, they got to know each other and became friends. Shoutaro Shiratori Similar to her relationship with Urara, she has great respect for Shoutaro. She is able to coordinate with him in tasks like retrieving Yui and Kanon. Trivia *Her name is derived from the . (柳駅 Yanagi'-eki) Quotes *(To Urara) "Urara-sama! that's as far as you go!! Now please return to school or you'll miss the fifth period!" (Chapter 206, p 11) *(To Ms. Aoi) "I'm Yanagi from the Shiratori household, is it true that from what you said on the phone that Urara-sama has sexually **** her classmate?!" (Chapter 208 p, 11) Category:Female Characters